


Dungeon and dragons one shots

by Juniper_puppy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Multi, Original Character(s), Teasing, Will add more as I go, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_puppy/pseuds/Juniper_puppy
Summary: This is full of my own dungeon and dragons characters and some of the NPCs in the campaigns I’ve played. Just for my own guilty pleasure (still working on their descriptions)
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s), Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) & Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)





	Dungeon and dragons one shots

Tilly/Annaliese - swiftstride/shifter  
Age - 20  
Height - 5’2  
Appearance: waist length wavy orange hair; green eyes; voluptuous body; orange cat ears and tail; sharp claws; slightly tan, rosy skin  
Toulouse - swiftstride/shifter  
Age - 18  
Height - 5’7  
Appearance: curly/fluffy orange hair with a black stripe on the left side of his hair; lean build; pale skin; blue eyes; black cat ears and tail; freckles all over his face and body  
Seethen - shifter  
Age - 56  
Height - 7’5  
Appearance: very muscular; tan skin; long, wild hair kept in a ponytail  
Knox - Minotaur  
Age - 45  
Height - 9’  
Appearance: all black fur; very muscular; large horns; green eyes  
Ta’k - Minotaur  
Age - 45  
Height - 9’1  
Appearance: all black fur; very muscular; large horns; large scar over his right eye; brown eyes  
Goorgash - Minotaur  
Age - 50  
Height - 9’  
Appearance: brown fur with a white chest; very muscular; missing one horn; green eyes  
Bellatrix - succubus formerly human  
Age - 24  
Height - 5’5  
Appearance: pale skin; beauty mark under left eye; black curly hair with a side part kept in twin pony tails; golden eyes  
Sylvian - elf  
Age - 25  
Height - 6’3  
Appearance: white hair with spilt bangs kept in low pony tail medium length; well toned build; left eye blue right eyes bright red  
Grayson - vampire  
Age - 27  
Height - 6’5  
Appearance: his skin has a gray tint to it; has light stubble; large scars all over his arms and some on his face; piercing red eyes; large fangs that stick out like a saber tooth; long, meaty black hair he keeps down; lean, muscular build  
Nyxxy - avariel  
Age- 23  
Height - 5’  
Appearance: very pale skin; bright red eyes; large white wings she dyes red; very long white hair she keeps in a braid; the skin on her hands is starting to come off due to how aggressively she uses her magic, the bones on the tips of her fingers are showing  
Riftan - leonin  
Age - 36  
Height - 7’  
Appearance: all black lion; large, fluffy, wild mane; brown eyes; very muscular


End file.
